The Unexpected hero
by Nerdofall
Summary: Lily Colt was just a regular girl with ADHD and dyslexia, until the day her best friend River told her she wasn't. It might have some bad language, like swears. I suck at summeries! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction so please no harsh comments, but helpful criticism is always appreciated!_

**The Unexpected Hero**

This morning I woke up to find a note from Uncle Alton on the dining room table saying that he would be out of in D.C for a business trip for about a week and that if anything happened that was so bad that I needed help I should call 911. Along with, of course, the usual wad of cash he would leave for me every morning. It was enough for a week of school lunch, order in pizza and a little extra just in case.

Oh sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Lily Colt, I'm 12 years old and I live with my Uncle Alton as you have most likely already noticed. As for my mom and dad… well I never knew them, so there isn't much to tell. My mom died during child birth, she was only 20 when she had me and she didn't even know she was pregnant until she was already in labor. But from the few, and I mean _very_ few, things my uncle has told me about her she was pretty cool. Uncle Alton said that for a short period of time she had interned at the morgue in Brigham and Woman's Hospital in Boston, Massachusetts, but that she had always wanted to be a pilot from the time she was a kid. I also have pictures of her sailing with a huge smile on her face, so she must have loved it. My dad… well I seriously know nothing about him, not even his name. My uncle never met him. So every day of my 12 year old life I have been living in a small apartment in San Francisco, California with my uncle.

Now we have Uncle Alton, which, oddly enough, I don't know much about either. Every morning when I wake up I find money on the table along with a note saying about what time he will be home. Then every night at about 11:30 I hear the door open and close, and that's all I ever really see (or hear) of my uncle.

So, back to what happened this morning. As I have already said I woke up to find that my oh-so-very loving uncle has left me a wad of cash and a note telling about his leave of absence. In all honesty he has been going on business trips about every 3 weeks leaving me alone since I was 8, so that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was the loud banging on my door with that familiar voice of my best friend, River Underwood.

"Lily? Lily! Are you okay?" River asked concerned.

"Yes River, I'm fine." I replied in an exasperated tone as I opened the door, only to find an awfully pale River standing before me. Now, when I say awfully pale I mean really pale, not the kinda pale that River gets when he has his -what I like to call- 5 minute freak outs. But right now he was _seriously_ pale. And his worn jeans, navy blue converse, leather jacket and 49ers cap didn't help his image much either. Though, I'm not saying that his crutches did.

"River, what's the matter?" I said, now as scared as he looked.

"This is gonna sound crazy," he rushed "And you're just gonna have to trust me on this one.

"Spit it out, River!" I yelled, my ADHD taking over.

"Lily, you're a half-blood!" He yelled back.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I asked confused.

"Uggghhh!" he groaned "Just follow me!" he screamed as he ran down the hallway and, not even bothering with the elevator, he threw his crutches down the stairs and ran down following them.

"I do not have a good feeling about his." I said under my breath as I ran to catch up with my psychotic friend.

* * *

_So how was my firsfanfic? Please review and tell me how I can improve and if you liked it or not.I have so pretty good plans for an adventourous journey! Thanks!_

_-Macklms_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Hero: Chapter 2**

As soon as River and I got outside it was pouring rain. Cliché right? Well tell that to these weird gods River keeps telling me about.

So, apparently I'm the daughter of one of the Greek Gods. No, I am not crazy. And apparently I am being chased by these absolutely terrifying monsters called gorgons. Once again, no I am not crazy. Personally, I failed Greek Mythology. I fail all my classes. Except art and gym, but you can't really fail those classes too easily.

Okay, back to the problem at hand… my best friend (only friend) is completely mental.

"Lily, hurry up! Have you not been listening to anything I've been saying?" River said as we rushed through the subway.

"No, I have. And you're a complete lunatic!" I replied annoyed once we had our hold on one of the poles (all the seats were taken). Then, as if on cue, two hideous creatures ran through the doors right as they were closing.

"Oh crap! I was hoping they wouldn't make it." River mumbled.

"River," I whispered hesitantly "what are those things?"

"Those are the monsters we have been running from!" he whispered back. Okay, maybe not completely mental. The hideous 'gorgons' walked right past a young women, the women just waved and went back to her magazine as if she hadn't just seen the most terrifying things… ever.

"Why is that lady not screaming her freakin' head off? Those things are scarier than Mr. Morenberg!" At the mention of my scary science teacher I got a smile from River, not a big one, but a smile all the same.

"The Mist. It keeps mortals from seeing what we can, what's actually there." Great, more amazing news I thought. The hideous beasts chose right then to decide to spot us and come running toward us.

"Oh, even better." I muttered under my breath as River tugged on my shirt sleeve to have me follow him to the next subway cart, which surprisingly as empty. So if anything happened there would be no spectators.

"You know what? I give up." I muttered again.

"Oh no, oh crap." I heard River mumble. "It's the last cart." He said louder this time. Just as he said that the gorgons walked through our only exit and locked the door behind them.

"You can't hide from us, child and satyr." Ugly numero uno said in her sickly voice.

"Um... excuse me but what's a satyr?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Your little goat friend over there!" Ugly number two yelled at me as if it was obvious.

I looked to River for an explanation, but none was needed because where normal feet should be were hooves, and brought me eyes up, fur. Hmm, never thought I'd see that on my best friend. River smiled at me sheepishly.

"Didn't I mention I was half goat?" He questioned blushing. Then, of course with my luck, the ugly twins went full out creepy and attacked us.

If there really are gods, I thought, they must hate my freakin' guts.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unexpected Hero: Chapter 3

When the uglies attacked I did the only thing I could think of, I dodged them. And if things weren't weird enough River yelled "Lily, catch!" and threw a beautiful necklace at me. It had a thick silver chain and a pendant that looked like a mini golden sword.

"River, it's beautiful," I shouted rolling between one of the gorgon's legs, "but is now really the time for this?"

"Just put it on and pull on the pendant!" He screamed back. I quickly fastened the tiny clasp behind my head and tugged on the little golden sword, but by the time I pulled my hand away I was holding a 24 inch sword in my hand.

"Whoa!" I shouted surprised. And before I could even think I was defending River and myself against the gruesome… things. I just kept swinging the sword while River stood behind me saying some type of prayer or something. After a good ten minutes of fighting, and not making a single hit on the ugly twins I created a plan.

"River," I said "open the back doors."

"Bu-"he started to retort, but I interrupted him.

"No! Just trust me." I could see him mentally debating with himself on what to do, but after seeing me take another blow he complied with my orders and opened the doors. I rolled underneath the gorgon's scaly legs again so I was behind them, backing them up against the wall or lack thereof in this case. With the small amount of energy I had left I managed to get them back far enough to where they were barely hanging on to the small amount of solid ground they had left beneath their feet. And with one more push ugly number one was tumbling of the back of the subway, obviously the dumber of the two the second ugly twin reached out to grab her sister, not paying attention to me, and I easily pushed her off. River and I shut the doors directly after we were sure they were both off. I slid down the wall, too tired to do anything else, and River followed suit.

"So," I said catching my breath "cool necklace."


End file.
